A whole new Cisco Ramon Part 2
by thickandsweet247
Summary: Leonard and Cisco have a talk about last nights events


A whole new Cisco Ramon

Part 2

Working things out

Cisco exited the elevator and heading straight to the Cortex, he waited a moment as he took the time to think of a cover story to tell his friends about whey he was so later, he decided to go with car trouble, it was perfect. He didn't have his car with him, plus he didn't have to explain about last night, especially the part about how he got married to Caption Cold. He looked down at the wedding ring on his finger again, it was nice, silver with small diamonds circling it, he took off the jewelry to get a better look. On the inside of the ring was an inscription, " _From the cold comes your warm heart,_ " Cisco clasped the ring in his hand and put it in his pocket. ' _This has to be a joke or something, me and Leonard Snart? It's outrages, right?_ ' He thought to himself, on his way down the hall he throw his breakfast special in a nearby trashcan before he entered the Cortex. The room was empty, he figured that they were out looking for him, so he sat down at his work station trying to seem calm as he waited for everyone to return. There was a burst of wind on his right witch made him jump a little, it had to have been Barry, he forced himself to look up at his friend. "Uh, hay," Cisco said trying to keep things casual.

"Cisco, man, where you? We've been calling you nonstop all morning, I even went out to look for you." Barry said, and Caitlin standing at the other door in and out of the room.

"Right, uh sorry about that dude, I woke up kinda late this morning and my car wouldn't start this so I had to walk," Cisco lied.

"Really?" Barry asked as he took a seat next to Cisco, sounding worried, "why didn't you call me, I could have come to pick you up or something."

Cisco pulled out his phone to look at it, it was dead, "oh, sorry bro, my cell's dead."

"Cisco?" said rolling up to him, "is everything alright? You seem to be a little on edge today?"

"Yep, I'm okay," Cisco lied again, he was actually feeling terrible, his back was hurting, his legs were stiff, and he was pretty sure that he had a headache that could take down an he did feel that way, and they where his friends, he didn't want to let them know he was in such pain because then they would ask why, if that happened... It was better if he just kept it a secret for now.

Caitlin took the empty chair on the other side Cisco, "hay, Cisco, you know that if there is anything that you need to tell us, you can, right?" She asked patting his shoulder in a motherly way, Cisco nodded and that seemed to satisfy he as she got up and went to her own station.

Barry patted his shoulder too before going about his own business,"Cisco?"

Cisco looked up at his bosses words, "yes, ?"

had a worried look on his face,"...Cisco, are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked, "you almost look as if you've seen something horrible this morning."

' _If you only you knew_ ,' Cisco thought to himself, "who me? Um, nope I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he questioned remembering where he was, it was clear that noticed that he wasn't fully... there.

"Well I'm only worried because you where so late today, you are almost never this late." Said , he watched as the younger man squirmed under his gaze, "did something happen last night, when you left here?"

Cisco's brain quickly flashed back to this morning's events, how he woke up in bed and married to a criminal. He found himself shaking his head 'no' to his boss, "not much really, I just went out for a couple of drinks, that's all." He said with a small smile, raised his brow, " no big deal."

"Is that so?" Asked ..

"Yep," said Cisco coolly, "I'm just fine there's no need to worry about me ." He said turning to face his computer.

"Alright Cisco," said , he was about to roll away when he stopped. "Oh by the way, who was that person that dropped you off this morning?"

Cisco swiftly turned back to then, "a f-friend," he stuttered, felt as if he was about to have a heart attack. smiled knowingly, he nodded and left Cisco to do do his work, Cisco physically relaxed slowly once had gone, ' _yep, it'[s gonna be on e of those days_ '.

"So?" Caitlin whispered when came back over to them, "is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he just has a hang-over," said the older man getting back to his paper work.

"Huh, it must be a big one for him to be so out of it," Caitlin said worried

"I'm guessing that the person that dropped him off was his one-nighter," Barry smirked to the doctor.

"Now, now, what Cisco chooses to get up to when he leaves work is his own business," said Caitlin.

"Yeah said the girl who wanted to call the police a few minutes ago," Barry laughed.

"What? For all we knew, he could have been dead in a ditch somewhere," Caitlin defended.

, "don't worry Caitlin, I'm sure that Cisco would have been able to find a way out of trouble if need be." Caitlin nodded in agreement, "now lets get to work, we've got a lot of work to do today."

...

Later that day Cisco was really regretting the decision he made to throw away the breakfast that Len had gotten for him. It was almost lunch time by now and his stomach was very close to eating him from the inside out when two Big Belly Burger bag materialized out of thin-air and in front of his face. The bag was attached to a hand and that hand belonged to, to Cisco's surprise, Leonard Snart himself. Cisco's eyes widened to the size of soccer balls, . "What are you doing here? Someone might see you!" Cisco asked in a hushed whisper, "how did you even get in here?"

Len shrugged his shoulder, "I was board, it's lunch time and you're still here, alone," he smiled. Cisco looked around the room to see that Len was right, the room was thankfully empty.

Cisco turned back to Len still holding out the bag of food expectantly, his stomach grumbled again and took the one of the bags from the older man. "That still doesn't explain how you got in," Cisco said looking throw the bag.

Len nodded and sat down in the chair next to Cisco, "that's for me to know," he smiled at the younger man, Cisco rolled his eyes. "So why are you still here?" Len asked digging throw his own bag, pulling out a large thing of fries, "did your friends leave you here for me, or what?"

"No way!" Said Cisco, to be truthful, he had no idea when everyone left, he was too busy with trying to remember what happened that night to notice. He looked at the time, it was almost 12:00 pm in the afternoon and the Cortex was empty, he figured that they all must have just went out for lunch. He wasn't sure of how late of a lunch they where taking but this was the perfect time to find out what happened between him and Len that night. "whatever," he said taking out his burger from the bag and taking a bite, he smiled finally having something to eat when he remembered that Len was still close by. He cleared his throat, " so I've been going over what you told me in the car this morning and I want to know what happened last night." He said as he took another bite into it his burger.

"I already told you what happened, kid," Len said getting his own burger.

Cisco chewed his burger for a minute before shaking his head, "no, I want to the details, what you haven't told me, like how it happened." He looked around for something to wash down the burger, Len held up a drink-holder with two cups in it from almost out of no where, "thanks" he said accepting one of the drinks without care.

Len nodded taking his own drink, Cisco got a worried look on his face at the thought of what he could have done, "don't worry man, it's not like we robbed a bank together after the wedding or something like that." Len assured him, "even when you're drunk out of your mind, you are still a softy," he took a bite of his burger before continuing he, "when you're in bed, on the other hand, now that's another story."

Cisco almost chocked on his food when Len mentioned him being in bed, Len chuckled, Cisco blushed if only a little. "Can you please not say things like that while I'm eating?"He asked Len, the older man held up his hands in defense, Cisco sighed then, "alright start from the beginning then."

"You mean from the part where you were so drunk that you couldn't even recognize who I was?" Len laughed, "or maybe I should start from how you literally fell into my lap crying about how your fuck baddie left you for someone hotter?" Cisco could feel his face turn about as red as a radish, "you should have seen your face kid, wet with tears and the breath of an alcoholic." Len laughter got louder.

Cisco put down his food, folded his arms over his chest and looked away from the older man. He did remember why he got drunk and if he was totally honest with himself, it still hurt, "that's not funny!" He said, he couldn't believe that he did such a thing in front of someone that he was supposed to hate.

"But...when you finally stopped crying about it, I took you to another bar," he said with a dreamy smile on his face. "We had a few more drinks, I took you to the park, wee talked, things where going pretty smoothly and I was starting to actually like you. That is, until you throw up by on one of the benches and I had to buy you that shirt to save you from feather embarrassment." Len pointed to his shirt. Cisco looked down at the shirt he was wearing, he could remember going to the park, not how he got the shirt, but he was glad that he had on the cleaner one. "If I'm being honest, I almost thought it was kind of cute, me buying you the shirt I mean." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "and then, I think, that might have been how you, somehow, stole my heart," Len said looking at the younger man.

Cisco turned back to Len then, his smug smile was gone, any sign of tricks and joking had all but disappeared from his face. Leonard Snart was being the most serious version of his self that he could ever be, Cisco could feel the heat rise up to his face again, and also in another place too. "H-how could I d-do that?" Cisco asked, barely able to get the words out, for a long moment the two looked at each other.

"I think it was when you...reminded me of...something..." said Len moving closer to the other man, Cisco was in the process of thing up something to say when Len leaned forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Cisco's ear. They stayed like that for a few long seconds when the older man leaned in feather and kissed him on the lips. Within mare moments, Cisco found himself kissing back. It surprised him even more than the marriage seemed to, he couldn't believe that this was happening to him, he also couldn't believe how soft and worm Len's lips were. They were really starting to get into the kiss when Len heard someone coming down the hall. He broke the kiss causing a sad sigh to float from Cisco's lips, Len licked his own lips and smiled, "I think you're friends are back," he said as he picked up his unfinished meal, he quickly put it back into the bag. "To be continued later on tonight, I'll let my self out," Len said getting up and rushing over to the other door that was in the room. He disappeared through the door, Cisco looked longingly at the door before Len reappeared to smirk at Cisco one more time."Alright you got me, there is more," he said with a wink of his eye, "a whole lot more." Cisco's heart seemed to rise and fall at the sound of that, Len disappeared through the door just as Barry, Caitlin, came in laughing about some joke that one of them probably had told. was behind them with a Big Belly Burger cup in his hand.

Cisco quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was under and turned back to the computer in front of him before anyone noticed. looked over to him, "Cisco, what are you still doing here, aren't you hungry?" He asked, rolling going over to his employee again that day.

"Yeah man, it's lunch time, you should at least have something to bite," said Barry sipping some soda.

"Said the man that went throw seven pounds of cow meat in under an hour," Caitlin smirked.

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy," Barry joked.

Cisco looked up at them almost blankly, "uh, oh right, I did actually." He said holding up his half eaten burger, "see, I'm good."

"When did you get that?" asked coming around to the other side of the desk, "I was just there and I didn't see you."

"Oh, that's -because a friend brought it for me," Cisco said. ' _Well at leastit it's not as bad as this morning_ ' he thought to himself.

Caitlin came over to "inspect" the Cisco's fries, she picked up one and ate it, "oh really, do you mean the friend from this morning?" She ask as she walked away.

Barry zipped over and took some fries for himself, "yeah man spill it, what's the deal with this chick?" He asked before zipping away.

"I-I, it's just someone I met at the bar last night, no one special?" Cisco picked up his burger and took a bite before anyone else asked a question.

nodded "oh really, well who ever it was must have left a grate impression on you to bring food for you," he said rolling away, but not before snatching one or two fries for his own.

"They're...alright," Cisco started, Barry zipped over and clapped him on his shoulder.

" playing hard to get huh? That's my man." Barry cheered, Caitlin gave him a look, he shrugged at her "what?" She rolled her eyes, "so when are we gonna meet this chick?"

Cisco swallowed a thickly, "meat her? Uh, I don't know, w-we're, uhm, we're taking things slow for right now," 'v _ery slow_ '.

For the rest of the day everything went as relatively normal as things can get at S.T.A.R. Labs, they ran test on Barry's speed, worked on a few new toys for him to use in the field, and so on. Although everything seemed to be running smoothly in the lab, Cisco's mind was a grate mess as it kept running around in circles. The common denominator being Caption Cold and his soft, worm lips. It seemed to be at the top of the list of things that his brain wanted to think about the most, it was occurring more and more through out the day. Cisco's mind kept on wandering back to that conversation he had with Len in the car and the lab earlier today, he found himself thinking about it and him at the most random times. It was almost as if he was under some sort of spell, he also and wondered for a briefly moment if Len did developed super powers of his own, maybe something to do with mind control and that was the cause of all this. He filed that thought under "Possible Things" and went on with his work. When it was finally time to go home, Cisco was just turning off his computer and clearing his station of any debris when he remembered that Len had been his mode of transport that morning. He only lived a few blocks away from the lab but, because of whatever sexual activities he and Len did the night before, his legs still felt very sore. The thought alone seemed to zap away all of his strength, he unhooked his phone from the portable charger that he sometimes left at work just in-case something like this happened. It was fully charged , the first thing he saw when he turned it on besides the multiple calls from S.T.A.R. Labs, was a text from a number that he didn't recognize. " _I'm outside whenever you're ready, angel face_ ", was all it read, Cisco could wonder who could have sent him this message, but he had a feeling that he already knew this person.

Cisco made his way down to the first floor where a single figure was waiting for him. It was already dark out but, even without the light, he somehow know that it was Len leaning against his Prius. "It's about time you came out, I was just thinking about coming up there myself," Len said as Cisco got closer to him.

Cisco was feeling way too tired to deal with his cocky attitude, "whatever, why are you here?" He asked already knowing the reason.

"We still need to talk things over," Len said just before opening the car doors for them.

"Do we have to do that now?" Cisco almost winded as he got into the car and put on his seat belt

"Yep," Len started the car and drove in what seemed to be a random direction. "You still have questions for me, I still have answers for you, it's a win-win situation."

"Is it?" Cisco said leaning his head back, they drove for a few blocks in silence when he thought up a question that had been bugging him since he found out about his ring. He turned to Len, completely serious, "why did you marry me yesterday night?"

Len stayed quite for a minute before heaving a sigh, he glanced over to Cisco briefly, "I told you why, you-"

"No, I don't want to hear some kind of excuse that you had just came up with just before you walked into the lab," Cisco interrupted him. "I want to know the truth, what is the real reason you're screwing around with me?"

"You hero's just don't know when to leave a guy to his plans, do you?" Len asked almost sarcastically, he glanced back over to see how serious of a look Cisco was giving him before giving in. "Fine, I might as well tell you anyways," he said giving up.

"I'm listening," Cisco said turning his body slightly towards Len.

"Alright, well the truth is, last night you were super upset about what that guy did to you that you got extra tipsy at the bar. You were spilling your guts about it and all that other stuff, but after that, things got a little complicated," Len said as he turned down a street. "Believe it or not, I really do have a little thing for you, but that's all it was, a little thing...I would never have done anything like this to you if I didn't have to."

"What do you mean by that?" Cisco asked suspiciously as he was a bit confused by Len's story.

"After my mom died, and my dad went to jail, Lisa and I had to go live with our Aunt Jain. Sweet lady, not so sweet attitude after a few rounds of drinks, she thought me everything I know," Len said. "The thing is, I would do almost anything for her, and do to recent events, this is happening."

"And what exactly is ' _this_ '?"Asked Cisco still not getting the full picture.

"Hmm, I guess that you could call it family roots?" Len said as more of a question than a statement, he looked to Cisco again, "okay, this isn't going as well as I would have hopped." He took in a deep breath and let it go after a minute, "what I'm trying to say is that I need you." The younger man raised his eye-brow at that, "more accurately...I need your body."

"Excuse me," Cisco said backing away as far as physically possible within a car, he was starting to get the whole picture, he just needed a motive. "What's so special about my body? Wait a minute, you need organs for her or something like-"

"Let me stop you right there before you turn yourself into a complete ass," Len said turning a corner onto another street. "First of all, you watch way too much tv, second my Aunt Jain is in perfect health, she practically lives at the gym. Third, if she was sick, you're not her blood type so you can cool your jets on that one." He turned another corner and stopped at a red light so Cisco could soak all this new information, the light turned green and they continued there drive.

"So, if you don't need my organs and you're not planning on killing me anytime soon, right?" Cisco asked, Len nodded, "then what else do you need me for, and please don't say sex slave because that's where I have to draw a line."

"Again, you're watching way too much tv than a normal person should," Len said as he turned onto a separate street that turned into a small hill. When they reached the top, he looked around the surrounding area and put the car in park, he sighed before fully facing the other man. "Alright angel face, to answer your question, I need a baby," he said as he let his eyes slide up and down Cisco's frame, "do you think that we could work something out?"


End file.
